militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Ajay Kothiyal
| birth_place = Tehri, Uttarakhand, India | death_date = | death_place = | allegiance = India | branch = Indian Army | serviceyears = 1992–2017 | rank = Colonel | servicenumber = IC-51821X | unit = The Garhwal Rifles | commands = 4th Battalion/Nuranang Battalion; 10th Battalion, of The Garhwal Rifles | battles = Kargil War | awards = Kirti Chakra Shaurya Chakra Vishisht Seva Medal | memorials = | spouse = Unmarried | relations = Inspector General.(Retd.)Satyasaran Kothiyal (father); Late. Sushila Kothiyal (mother) | laterwork = Principal of Nehru Institute of Mountaineering; Founder of Youth Foundation Uttarakhand, India | signature = | signature_size = | signature_alt = | website = http://youthfoundationuttarakhand.org/index.html | module = }} Colonel Ajay Kothiyal, KC, SC, VSM (Retd) is one of the highly decorated officers of the Indian Army. He is also a mountaineer and philanthropist, and was the principal of Nehru Institute of Mountaineering, Uttarakhand. He is known for his work in reconstructing Kedarnath temple, after it was devastated by a flash flood in 2013. He is unmarried and his non-profit trust, "Youth Foundation" trains young boys and girls from Uttarakhand to join the Indian army. He was given the Uttarakhand Ratna award in 2016 for his contribution to uplift and provide employment to youth of Uttarakhand. Early life Ajay Kothiyal was born on 26 February 1969, as the eldest son of Inspector General. (Retd.) Satyasaran Kothiyal Border Security Force and Sushila Kothiyal. His alma mater include St. Joseph's Academy, Dehradun, Brightlands School, Kendriya Vidyalaya Dehradun, D.A.V.Post Graduate College Dehradun and Indian Military Academy. Military service After completing his graduation, he cleared the CDS exam and joined the Fourth Battalion of Garhwal Rifles Regiment as Second Lieutenant in 1992. In 1994, Colonel Kothiyal started training in 'basic mountain warfare' from High Altitude Warfare School (HAWS). Colonel Kothiyal (then Major) was part of the first team of the Indian Army that successfully summited the Mount Everest in 2001, under the leadership of Brigadier Krishan Kumar AVSM. On 12 May 2003, Indian Army had carried out its first surgical strike in Pulwama district under the leadership of Major Kothiyal. He was wounded in the operation, in which seven terrorists were neutralized. He was awarded Kirti Chakra In 2011, he decided to scale the eighth highest peak in the world, Mt Manaslu. No Indian had ever successfully climbed this mountain. Fighting harsh weather and inhospitable conditions, his team unfurled the Indian Flag at the peak of Manaslu on 9 May 2011. He was awarded "Vishisht Seva Medal". In 2012, Colonel Kothiyal led a team of seven female officers from Indian army and successfully scaled the world's highest peak for the second time. Mrs Pratibha Singh Patil, President of India at that time, awarded him Shaurya Chakra. Gallantry Awards|website=gallantryawards.gov.in|access-date=19 July 2019}} In 2013, Kedarnath temple, India's pilgrimage shrine was hit by natural disaster in which many lost lives. Colonel Kothiyal and his team were among the first to reach the affected area. He was given the responsibility of search and rescue operations. Under his supervision, Kedarnath was rebuilt and restored to its pristine form. In the same year, he also started a nonprofit trust called Youth Foundation to help the rural youth in Garhwal region to join the Indian Military and Para Military Services. The Foundation also helps in providing medical facilities to the poor people in Garhwal region. Social work While working in Kedarnath, Col Kothiyal had recruited a few young men from nearby villages to assist him. He observed that the youth of Garhwal wanted to join the Indian Army but lacked proper training to do so. To bridge the gap, Col Kothiyal started a training program for such people. He self-funded the cause. The first batch had only 11 trainees, and the Army recruited all of them. "Youth Foundation" registered itself as a charitable not-for-profit trust in 2015. In 2018, Colonel Kothiyal took voluntary retirement from army to focus on social work through Youth Foundation. Military decorations Awards * Uttarakhand Ratna https://thelogicalindian.com/exclusive/ajay-kothiyal/ * Salaam India Awards- Special Award See also *Indian summiters of Mount Everest - Year wise *List of Mount Everest summiters by number of times to the summit *List of Mount Everest records of India *List of Mount Everest records * Garhwali people * List of Regiments of the Indian Army * Garhwal Division * Saurabh Singh Shekhawat * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mountaineering_in_India#Indian_mountaineers References * Day-long 'Raibaar' discusses ways to solve U'khand's pressing issues * "30% jump in applicants after Army eases height rule" * "Kedarnath ashram where Modi stayed for 5 years as hermit to be reconstructed" * "Nehru Institute of Mountaineering, director Col Ajay Kothiyal are invitees for the PM’s function." * "Youth Foundation to organise selection camps from June 12" External links * VISHISHT SEVA MEDAL : IC-51821X Colonel Ajay Kothiyal, Kirti Chakra, Shaurya Chakra, Garhwal Rifles * Salaam India Awards winner Col Ajay Kothiyal * Colonel Ajay Kothiyal (Kirti Chakra, Shaurya Chakra, Vishisht Sewa Medal) * Kudos to women Army officials * Cross Fire Col.Ajay Kothiyal Sadhna Prime 6.30 PM 8 August * Mission Kedarnath Documentary Category:Indian Army officers Category:Living people Category:Indian summiters of Mount Everest Category:Recipients of the Shaurya Chakra Category:Recipients of the Kirti Chakra Category:Recipients of the Vishisht Seva Medal Category:People from Tehri Garhwal district Category:Military personnel from Uttarakhand Category:People from Uttarakhand Category:Recipients of Indian military awards and decorations Category:1969 births